Su querida Kikyou…
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: Había tomado su desición, era Kagome. Pero necesitaba abrazar y conversar con ella una vez más, con su querida Kikyou...


**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de ésta, mi original historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**"Su querida Kikyou…"**

El hanyou había tomado una decisión, la amaba por haber sido ella quien le enseñó cosas que nadie en la vida le había enseñado. Confió en él más rápido de lo que Kikyou lo hizo y ahora estaba seguro; su destino era estar con Kagome.

Pero antes debía estar completamente seguro.

"_Yo nací para ella y ella, ella nació para mí"_

::::::::::::::::

Caminaba con su típica mirada triste, la mano en el pecho y sus serpientes cazadoras a su lado. Miraba fijamente en el suelo.

"Inuyasha" era lo único que repetía su mente.

—Kikyou…—Susurró.

La joven sacerdotiza lo miró sin inmutarse. Caminó hasta él sin acercarse demasiado.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Inquirió con aquella apacible y triste voz que la caracterizaba.

—Kikyou yo…—dijo nervioso tragando fuerte—, he tomado una decisión y es…

—Sin cuidado. —Propuso ella con mirada tierna—, sé bien lo que me vas a decir Inuyasha. Kagome es a quién has escogido.

Inuyasha la miró con algo de culpa y asintió levemente. Su mirada ambarina brilló al momento que ella ponía una de sus frías manos en su rostro y lo miraba como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

Con esos ojos tan opacos por la tristeza y el odio vivido durante años. Cuidar a su hermana sola, sin padres, cuidar aquella maldita Perla de Shikon, había pasado arriesgando su vida hasta después de la muerte.

Y Náraku, aquel maldito de Naraku que siempre les había hecho la vida imposible. La había matado de una manera tan ruin y descarada haciéndoles pensar que se habían engañado.

Kikyou cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente mientras un aura de pureza color beige la rodeaba. Siguió acariciando la mejilla de su amado mientras sacaba algo de su pecho.

—Aún lo conservo —le dijo mostrándole aquella especie de concha en la que le había regalado el labial carmesí que usaba su humana madre—, dáselo a Kagome. —Le dijo entregándoselo. Inuyasha no entendía muy bien, se supone que se lo había regalado a ella ¿verdad?, ¿por qué habría de dárselo a Kagome?— ella te enseñó cosas que yo nunca pude.

—Pero tú también Kikyou.

—No Inuyasha —susurró dulce casi como el viento—, cambiaste tu dura mirada y tu corazón. Confías en los humanos, eres otro —le seguía diciendo de la misma manera—, por favor antes de que te vayas —le anunció alzando la mirada— abrázame.—Le pidió en un triste susurro que a Inuyasha mismo le dolió.

—Kikyou…—susurró InuYasha al momento que la estrechaba. Aun podía sentir como ella se reconfortaba. Había sido su primer amor, la primera mujer en la que confió, y por eso era que jamás la podría olvidar. No era porque la siguiera amando con esa intensidad de cincuenta años atrás, sino porque ella significaría algo especial para él siempre.

Kagome era; la simpleza de la honestidad, la diversión, la amistad, la confianza, la risa, el sentirse vivo. En cambio Kikyou era; la seriedad, la lucha, la tranquilidad, la fuerza, la responsabilidad, la sabiduría.

El equilibrio perfecto para su vida. El problema era que estaba repartido entre dos mujeres de las cuales solo podía escoger a una por obvias razones. A las dos las amó, en tiempos diferentes, tal vez con la misma intensidad pero diferentes sentimientos.

—Adiós. —Susurró la miko sonriente separándose del abrazo—. Sé feliz, mi alma está salvada ahora ya no hay rencor. —Le dijo dulcemente mientras se giraba para irse.

—Kikyou. —Le llamó Inuyasha y ella lo miró— lo lamento.

—Nadie tuvo la culpa Inuyasha, ese fue nuestro destino. —Le dio una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer junto con sus serpientes, no sin antes sentir una sigilosa lágrima rodar por su mejilla. Sonrió un poco y siguió su destino.

Para él las dos era importantes, eran su tranquilidad, por ellas tuvo, y seguía teniendo a alguien a quién defender. Las dos era su paz. Las dos eran amor.

Por eso, aunque amara a Kagome con todas sus fuerzas, nunca pudo olvidar a Kikyou, a su querida Kikyou…

**FIN…**

* * *

**Bien, no esque ame a esta pareja, es decir la odio. Odio a Kikyou para nadie es un secreto, el problema es que no es problema de nadie si la odio o no y eso no es lo que la sensei Rumiko tomó en cuenta a la hora de crear este personaje. Soy bipolar lo acepto ._. y no me importa hacerme la loca y escribir un one-shot de estos, jamás dije que son el uno para el otro ya que si no hubiesen terminado juntos sin importar ni el tiempo ni el espacio, simplemente no estaban destinados para estar unidos para siempre.**

**Adiós…**


End file.
